Supreme Royal Seidhr
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory. He is sent without trial. His friends, Godfather and Headmaster betray him. But some believe him innocent. So will the approval of the Queen, Harry gets busted out and becomes the Supreme Royal Seidhr he and his friends protect the Muggles not the Wizarding world will have to come to the command of the Queen and her allies…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is sent to Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory. He is sent without trial. His friends, Godfather and Headmaster betray him. But some believe him innocent. So will the approval of the Queen, Harry gets busted out and becomes the Supreme Royal Seidhr he and his friends protect the Muggles not the Wizarding world will have to come to the command of the Queen and her allies…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry had been in Azkaban for nearly 18 months he had kept track. Harry had been betrayed by everyone he thought would help him. As soon as he had returned with Cedric's body Fudge had called him a murderer and had him arrested even though he said it was Voldemort who did it. He had been thrown in Azkaban without a trial just like Sirius. He was placed in a high security cell. Lots of Dementors but Harry had learnt to keep them away. They weren't the problem it was Amos Diggory and Rufus Scrimgeour they decided to serve their own justice. So they beat him every time they visited if they didn't then Auror John Dawish would do their dirty work. They also showed him all the interviews his former friends gave about him being dark and that he was a Parselmouth. They did so much damage to his body that he was disabled. Dumbledore came to try and bring him back to the light and for redemption. Harry just told him to 'F himself and the wizarding world'

The surprise came one day when he was busted out of Azkaban by the Avengers and some skilled friends along with Amelia Bones. They also surprisingly busted out Bellatrix. They were horrified by his condition. Thor had to pick Harry up because Harry was unable to walk. They had to knock Bellatrix out so Tony Stark carried her.

They took them to Queen Elizabeth who explained that his friends had come to her to plead his case he saw Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Katie Bell, Fred and George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Colin Creevey, Fay Dunbar, Rodger Davies, Su Li, Terry Boot and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Harry was able to tell Queen Elizabeth exactly what happened and he did it with truth serum and showed his memory. The Queen immediately announced he was not guilty and he had been greatly wronged. She explained to Harry that they were in fact cousins and asked what his injuries were Harry explained he couldn't feel his legs. And lifted the glamour on his body there were horrified gasps. At his missing eye and arm and his scars and that he was clearly not being fed often if at all. Queen Elizabeth immediately ordered Amelia Bones to get the goblin healers to Kensington Palace now to work on Harry and probably Bellatrix. Lady Bones quickly left and Queen Elizabeth ordered that Kensington Palace be ready for Harry and his friends and the goblins.

Amelia Bones was back quickly and made a port-key to Kensington Palace for them all to go. Queen Elizabeth goes with them with her Prince Consort Prince Philip.

The maids had already set beds up and Thor put Harry gently on the bed and Tony but Bellatrix on another in another room Clint and Natasha were going to stay with her. There were ten goblins waiting for them.

"I am King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation", Ragnok says

"Welcome King Ragnok of the goblin Nation. Can you please have your healers do their best for Harry after all he is my cousin and a cousin of Prince Thor of Asgard", Queen Elizabeth asks

"I am Chief Goblin Healer Razor", Razor says bowing to Queen Elizabeth, "I bought six other healers with me and two curse breakers in case they are needed"

"Do what you can", Queen Elizabeth orders

"I will send 3 healers to Bellatrix and one curse breaker and I will stay with Mister Potter", Healer Razor says

The goblins immediately split up to care for the two patients. Chief Healer Razor immediately does a scan and starts swearing in the goblin language which Harry found amusing.

"I am sorry for the language your Majesty", Healer Razor says apologizing to Queen Elizabeth

"What is it you found Healer Razor for you to use so much language?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"I would like to know too Healer Razor", Harry says, "I have already guessed with my own scans"

"You know wandless magic?" Ragnok asks interested

"Yes. I have been practicing I can do wandless magic just as good as wand magic", Harry replies with a shrug, "Anyway I know what you are going to find Healer Razor and you do not need to bother breaking it too me gently"

"Well your arm and eye can't be regrown. The whip marks with some cream might reduce the scarring. And your spinal cord will not be able to be fixed because of all the damage that had been done to it and how many times it has been broken. So you are paralysed from the waist down. Mr Stark will probably be willing to make you an arm, eye and wheelchair you can use that will benefit you", Healer Razor says

"I knew I was paralysed. I also knew my eyes and arm couldn't be regrown", Harry says

"I will make you some awesome parts kiddo. A mechanical eye run on magic and the same with your arm. I will also do the wheelchair so you will never know what you are missing", Tony says

"Thank you Mr Stark", Harry says

"It is Tony", Tony says  
"Who did this too you Harry?" Amelia Bones asks  
"Amos Diggory, Rufus Scrimgeour and John Dawish", Harry replies, "And a few other Aurors"

"They will pay cousin dearly", Queen Elizabeth says with a glint in her eyes

"Thank you your Majesty", Harry says

"Call me Lizzie in private", Queen Elizabeth says

"Why did you free Bellatrix?" Harry asks

"She was being controlled. Loki is helping her with the goblin healers now. Both Bellatrix and Loki have a bond he will be able to free her from her madness that is grief and despair", Thor explains

"Now King Ragnok why did you come with the healers?" Queen Elizabeth asks the King of the Nation of Goblins

"I came to discuss Mister Potter's inheritance. Because he never got a trial we didn't give the Ministry Lord Potter's vaults. And we don't know what other inheritances he has. So if your willing Lord Potter we will do an inheritance test", Ragnok says

"Of course Lord Ragnok. Call me Harry", Harry says

"Call me Ragnok. So I will need 12 drops of blood", Ragnok says pulling out a dagger

Harry holds out his hand and Ragnok cuts it and lets 12 drops of blood fall on the parchment and Ragnok then heals the cut.

 _Inheritance Test_

 _Harrison James Potter_

 _Birth Titles_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Le Fey_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw_

 _Gained by Conquest_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Quirrell_

 _Gained by Magic_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Emry_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Pendragon_

 _Vaults_

 _Potter Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Quirrell Vault_

 _Emry Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Liverpool Vault_

 _Holmes Vault_

 _Dixon Vault_

 _Noble Vault_

 _Fleamont Vault_

 _Family Links_

 _House of Odin_

 _House of Windsor_

 _House of Glucksburg_

 _House of Summer_

 _House of Stark_

Harry was surprised at the birth titles and conquest titles but accepted them he could make everyone who hurt him pay.

Tony whistles at the titles and seeing his last name on the page and Thor also looks surprised by the ties to his family.

"You are a very wealthy man Lord Potter", Ragnok says, "And very influential. With the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin titles you control Hogwarts. With the magical gained titles of Emry and Pendragon you control the Ministry. With the Le Fey and the Summer link you have Lady Summers backing. With the Stark link, the Windsor link, the Glucksburg link you obviously have the mundane worlds trust. You have All-Father Odin, Queen Frigga, Prince Loki and Prince Thor's backing as your members of their family"

"How am I linked to Prince Thor?" Harry asks

"I am your Uncle as Loki was incarnated as James Potter blood adopted son of Euphemia and Fleamont Potter. Loki is with Bellatrix at the moment. He was tortured by a Mad Titan but he is better now. Father and Mother will accept you as their Grandson. Also the Summer Title comes from Lily as she was Lady Summer's granddaughter. Lily was also blood adopted by the Evans which had the Stark, Glucksburg and Windsor Blood", Thor explains

"Does that mean Petunia is royalty?" Harry asks

"She was never blood adopted by your grandparents. So she had no blood link to you", Thor replies

"As for the exact family link I believe your my cousin by way of my cousin Prince George Duke of Kent. He died on the 25th of August 1942 and his wife Princess Marina of Greece and Denmark of the house of Glucksburg. Of his son Prince Michael Duke of Kent his daughter was kidnapped she become Rose Evans after marrying Henry Evans who was the brother of Howard Stark", Queen Elizabeth explains

"Thank you for explaining. I will need my vaults moved so the Ministry can't get them", Harry says to Ragnok

"They could _try_ and get them but they never will your of royal blood even if it is distant to the Queen of the United Kingdom. The royal blood of the House of Odin and the royal blood of Lady Summer they can't touch your vaults. I will do a free audit of your accounts Lord Potter and get the Lordship rings for you as well as a debit card that works in the mundane and magical world", Ragnok offers

"Thank you Ragnok", Harry says

"I will also have some of my brethren help Lord Stark with your chair", Ragnok says

"Thank you for your nations kindness", Harry says nodding to Ragnok

"Harry I am going to give you a title that hasn't been filled for the royal family in a while", Queen Elizabeth says

"What would that be Cousin?" Harry asks  
"I need a Royal Supreme Seidhr and I am willing to allow you to have your allies here working under you. You can choose your Captain and who ever goes under you with be the Royal Witches and Wizards", Queen Elizabeth proposes

"I didn't get my O.W.L.S or N.E.W.T.S but I did study while I was in Azkaban", Harry replies

"How?" Madam Bones asks

"Hedwig bought me the books. She is actually a snowy phoenix", Harry replies

There was a flash of ice and a beautiful white and gold phoenix appears and lands on Harry's good shoulder.

"Hello my old friend", Harry says to Hedwig

Hedwig trills in reply.

"If Dumbledore or Fudge knew you had a phoenix things might have been different", Madam Bones says

"They probably would have bond her. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore", a voice says from the doorway

Harry looks at a man who looked like him but without the classes. Loki was studying his son and was furious by everything Harry had been through and what those _animals_ did. They would pay dearly.

"I take it your my father James Potter or do you prefer Prince Loki?" Harry asks  
"When your comfortable you can call me Dad. But for now it is Loki", Loki replies

"I will call you Dad since I don't have any bad memories of you. I have good ones so I can accept your my father", Harry replies

"You remember me?" Loki asks

"Yes. Especially your mortal death trying to defend Mum and myself without a wand. I used to hear it when dementors were close now I am practically immuned to dementors", Harry says mildly

"Fudge, Dumbledore and everyone who put you away will pay Harry my son. We will have vengeance", Loki replies growling at learning how his son used to be effected by dementors

"Thank you. So what do I need to learn to be the Royal Supreme Seidhr?" Harry asks

"I will teach you mastery's of Potions, Defence, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology, Astronomy, Battle Magic, History, Alchemy, Law, and Care of Magical Creatures. I will also teach you etiquette and customs. With your IQ which I am sure is high you will pick all this up fairly quickly", Loki replies

Harry smirks, "I have read up on most of those thanks to Hedwig bringing me the books with Dobby and Winky's help"

Loki chuckles, "You are a marauder"

"And I am afraid you are the only good marauder left", Harry says darkly

"I am afraid you are right. Now gets some rest son. I will help Tony and the Nation design you eye, arm and wheelchair", Loki replies

"Finally a warm bed", Harry says with a sigh

Everyone falls out and Loki sets a monitoring charm.

"We will get everyone involved this I promise you", Loki says with a sigh to his son who was sleeping

* * *

The days pass quickly and Bellatrix hand come around better than she ever was she got a trial by her Majesty's court and was cleared and was put down as time served. Tony, the goblin engineer, Bruce Banner and Loki had designed everything Harry needed. They were at Gringotts to get everything on. Harry was disguised not that you could recognise him anyway with what had been done to him. He had the robotic eye which was gold which green in it. It could see through walls, see weapons and match them to a data base, see curses, hex's, jinx's and spells and it could see want wards were on a property and what defences were on them.

His arm was robotic too and had a knife in it and a wand that was connected to his magic that could also act like a taser. There was other features of his arm like Tony's armour arm.

His wheelchair was a piece of art according to Tony it had all the 'cool' things like his armour. It run on Harry's magic his mind could move the chair. It was spelled by Loki and the Goblin Mage so no one could curse it and was indestructible. It had heating, cooling, flying, and cushioning charms on it. Harry felt pretty bad ass now with this chair, arm and eye.

Before they left the King Ragnok gave Harry a gift. It was a royal wyvern which species were really rare that was gold, blue and silver. She was named Spectra and Harry could talk to her. Harry thanked King Ragnok. And Loki took Harry into Diagon Alley and they saw the Prophet saying Harry and Bellatrix escaped. Loki just rolled his eyes and so did Harry. Loki took Harry to the Magical Menagerie and told Harry whatever chose him he could have. Harry immediately spotted a black and gold Runespoor the snake hisses at Harry.

" _What is your names?" Harry hisses quietly_

Loki made sure they weren't being noticed.

" _Speaker we are_ _Sally, Sasha, and Saljay", the heads hiss_

" _Would you like to come with me?" Harry hisses  
"Of course speaker", the heads hiss_

Loki removes the Runespoor with its permission as Loki could speak Parseltongue too. Harry notices a Black Mumba.

" _What is your name?" Harry hisses at her_

" _So speaker is Harry Potter. I am Sijy", she hisses_

" _So you know I am innocent?" Harry asks_

" _Of course snakes can sense lies", Sijy hisses_

" _Will you come with me? I sense you are one of my familiars", Harry hisses_

" _Of course and I will protect you fully", Sijy hisses_

Harry grins and picks up Sijy.

"Her too Dad", Harry says

Loki chuckles and takes both to the counter. The clerk stutters out words not believing someone would want the venomous Runespoor and a deadly Black Mumba. Loki pays and hands them both to his son and the curl around him making the clerk faint. Harry smirks and so does Loki as they leave. Loki and Harry go through the Alley listening to people talking about Harry's escape and Bellatrix's. After learning all they could Loki teleported back to Kensington Palace. Thor was back from talking to Odin and he had two wolf pups with him both were black and they may be pups but they looked vicious.

"Father has given you protection Nephew. These are Yngvild means fight and Gunnvor he means fight and defend. They have been trained to protect royalty", Thor says

Both Yngild and Gunnvor sniff Harry and lick him. Harry pats them and they bark.

"You will be able to understand them in time", Loki says

"I will listen carefully then. So when do we begin my training?" Harry asks

"Now"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _Two Years Later…_

* * *

Harry had changed a lot in two years since he left Azkaban Prison. His upper body was buffeted from hours of working his upper muscles. He was still in the Wheelchair but nothing could be done about that.

His had was engaged to Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Fleur Delacour, Tracey Davis, Su Li, Katie Bell and Fay Dunbar. Susan's Aunt knew he was innocent and where he was and what had happened to him. The public had only ever saw him with Susan Bones and that was how in the Mundane world was going to stay.

He was introduced to not insane Bellatrix Lestrange now back to Black and the soulmate of Loki. She gave him a lot of useful tricks he could use with his wand.

He had been announced to the Summer Seelie Court as Prince of the Seelie and Great Grandson of Queen Tatiana of Summer and she had announced it at the Summer Solace and Harry met the Winter Queen Maeve Harry hadn't backed down from the Winter Queen when she looked him in the eyes and refused to look away she had been hoping to intimate him. But he earned the Winter Queens Respect by not back down.

She had said.

" _He is the first royal from your House Tatiana who defies me. He will do well"_ , _Maeve had said to Queen Tatiana_

Harry also met Queen Tatiana's children Crown Princess Morgana, Prince Oberon, Prince Aubrey and Princess Audrey, Princess Ainslee and Prince Balin who all welcomed him but Prince Oberon who had argued with his mother about letting Harry in court since he wasn't full fae. But Queen Tatiana dismissed him and said the Harry was family and now had their protection. She made a speech of it on the Summer Solace Ball…

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Harry was at the Summer Kingdoms ball with his Father, stepmother Lady Bellatrix, Uncle Tony, Uncle Thor, Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint. And his betroths Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Fleur Delacour, Tracey Davis, Su Li, Katie Bell and Fay Dunbar. He had already met his Aunts and Uncles and some of his cousins his favourite cousin so far had been Princess Nesmeyallindra who was his Aunt Ainslee's daughter._

 _Harry sat next to the Queen as she stood up to address everyone._

" _My faithful subjects today we welcome a new Prince into the House of Summer. My Granddaughter Princess Lilith Potter died in 1981 in the mortal world but she left us her heir and he is welcomed her his name is Harrison James Lokison. His Father is Prince Loki of Asgard at the time he was James Potter in mortal form._

 _Harrison is a wizard and has been badly wronged by the wizards as you see him in that chair you see what the wizarding world has done to him. And they locked him up in Azkaban and had him beaten daily", Queen Tatiana says_

 _Everyone gasps and growls from Queen Tatiana's subjects._

" _They broke the treaty we have had with them for centuries!" a voice calls_

" _Yes they have but at this time we will watch and gather intelligence about the wizarding world. But at this moment Harrison is a Prince of Summer and his betroths Lady Susan Bones, Lady Luna Lovegood, Lady Padma Patil, Lady Daphne Greengrass, Lady Fleur Delacour, Lady Tracey Davis, Lady Su Li, Lady Katie Bell and Lady Fay Dunbar are under my houses protection anymore harm that comes to Prince Harrison or his Ladies by the wizarding worlds hands they will face our wrath and the armies of Summer! We will show them our might if they dare touch our new found Prince!" Queen Tatiana declares_

 _Everyone cheers and Harry looks at his grandmother with admiration and thankfulness…_

 _End Flashback_

He had next been announced to the Asgardians with his father, stepmother and his betroths with him.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry was with his family, his father explained they were going to Asgard now and how they would get there. They told on the back lawn of Kensington Palace. His betroths with him. His father Loki, Thor and Bellatrix were all going to Asgard too._

" _HEIMDALL!" Thor booms to the sky_

 _Light goes around them and they flow through the sky. Harry never felt anything like that before. He was barely able to stay in his chair. But Susan and Luna were holding the chair in place. They land in a room gasping._

" _Harry this is Heimdall", Loki says_

" _Welcome to Asgard my Prince", a tall gold eyed man says to Harry_

" _Thank you", Harry says with a nod of his head_

 _When he first laid eyes on Asgard he was speechless it was so beautiful. The girls thought so too. They were meet outside the Bifrost by Frandal a friend of Thor's who bought a ship to take them to the city since Harry couldn't ride a horse._

 _Harry hovered into it and they took off into the city. Frandal took them straight to the citadel. Where they met Lady Sif._

" _The All Father and the Queen will see you now", Lady Sif says_

 _They follow Lady Sif to the throne room. Harry first sees Odin dressed in his gold armour on his throne with Queen Frigga besides him. She was openly smiling._

" _Father", Thor says bowing with Loki_

" _Father", Loki says_

" _My sons. Loki your brother bought news of your son. So is this him?" King Odin asks_

" _Yes. This is Harrison and his betroths Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Fleur Delacour, Tracey Davis, Su Li, Katie Bell and Fay Dunbar", Loki says_

 _Harry bows in his wheelchair._

" _My grandson you will be announced tonight as Asgard's Prince and Loki you will be made Prince again", King Odin says_

" _That you your Majesty", Harry says_

" _Who is this woman beside you Loki?" Frigga asks_

" _This is my soulmate Bellatrix. She has been mistreated. And accused of things she didn't do", Loki says_

" _You will marry in three days", King Odin says_

" _Of course father", Loki says_

" _I think Eir might be able to help Bellatrix more. If what Thor told us is correct. I am afraid she won't be able to do more for you my grandson", Frigga says_

" _It is ok. Am I am learning to live with this life. As Queen Elizabeth II of England as appointed me Supreme Royal Seidhr of her court", Harry replies_

" _Have Yngild and Gunnvor been good to you?" Frigga asks_

" _They have Grandmother", Harry says_

" _I will see you tonight. Make sure they are all fitted for tonight Frigga dear", Odin says_

" _I will", Frigga says_

 _The next few hours Harry was measured for clothing fit for a Prince. His betroths where also fit with regal clothing. Loki was spending his time with Bellatrix who had seen Healer Eir and she had helped his mind and damage from the contract that had been done was now undone. She was getting ready with the girls. So now Loki was helping Harry he wasn't using armour just a doublet that was blue and gold._

 _They were outside now in the halls waiting room. Thor was in his red and silver armour. Loki was in his gold and green with his helmet on with Bellatrix who was dressed in a green dress with flecks of gold in it. All of Harry's betroths where dressed in shades of blue._

" _Crown Prince Thor Odinson!" a voice booms_

 _Thor goes out to a cheering crowd._

" _Presenting Loki Odinson, fiancée Bellatrix, his son Harrison Lokison and his betroths Lady Susan Bones, Lady Luna Lovegood, Lady Padma Patil, Lady Daphne Greengrass, Lady Fleur Delacour, Lady Tracey Davis, Lady Su Li, Lady Katie Bell and Lady Fay Dunbar", a voice says_

 _Harry follows his father out with the girls next and behind him. There were whispers by everyone Harry heard them asking why his father was free. And asking why he was in a wheelchair. They reach the throne and they all bow. Harry does it from his chair._

" _Loki Odinson is it true you were being controlled by a being named Thanatos?" Odin asks_

" _Yes my Lord", Loki says_

" _All actions on Midgard was his doing?" Odin asks_

" _Yes my Lord", Loki says_

" _I have seen the truth in your thoughts. And you are speaking the truth. So rise and take your place amongst your people once more Prince Loki Odinson", Odin says_

 _Loki was shocked but rises with Bellatrix and stand at the side with Thor._

" _I recognise this teen Harrison Lokison as my son my blood and magic", Loki says gesturing to Harry_

 _There were whispers among everyone. Now they knew who Harry was._

" _You Harrison are a recognised child of Prince Lokison are you not?" Odin asks_

" _Yes my King", Harry says_

" _So from this day forth you will be known among everyone as Prince Harrison Lokison, Shield of Midgard!" Odin booms_

 _Everyone began chanting his name._

" _And once you marry your betrotheds will take on the titles of Ladies of Asgard", Odin says_

 _There were cheering._

" _Prince Loki Odinson will be marrying in three days' time his soulmate we will celebrate this marriage as it is between a witch on Midgard to our Prince. But at this moment any magical beings on Midgard will not be invited as they have harmed Prince Harrison", Odin says_

 _There were yells of outrage from everyone present._

" _We will watch and wait if the Magical Britain doesn't shape up then we will step in for them breaking the most important treaty of all besides the one with the ruling monarch of their country Britain who will be declaring their treaty void as Prince Harrison is of her blood too even though it is distant. The Greek Royal Family and the Danish will also declare treaties void. So we will watch how the Mundane rulers handle thinks", Odin booms_

 _There was a feast celebrating Harry as a Prince and Loki back as a prince._

 _The next few days were hectic as Harry's father prepared to marry. The Avengers arrived and Harry had his Uncle Tony to talk too. Now was the day his father and Bellatrix were going to marry. Harry sat in his wheelchair upfront with his girls._

 _Loki stood upfront with Thor waiting for Bellatrix to arrive. She arrived looking radiant and years younger the healers here in Asgard had worked miracles. Loki kissed the back of her hand and they stood before Queen Frigga to get married. The ceremony was big and beautiful and the party after would was big. Bellatrix even got a longer life span._

 _Harry was happy for his father. And he would get used to having Bellatrix as a stepmother…_

 _End of Flashback_

He had been announced to the Mundane world as Prince Harrison who had survived a horrible accident which left him in a wheelchair. This history of his heritage was given as the Granddaughter of Prince Michael Duke of Kent, Great Grandson of Prince George Duke of Kent and his wife Princess Marina of Greece and Denmark. The deceased Prince George was the son of the deceased King George V and Queen Mary of Teck. So that explained his relation to Queen Elizabeth II. As he was her cousin. His relation to royal families from his Great Grandmother Princess Marina of Greece and Denmark. He is the 3rd cousin 3 times removed from Queen Margrethe II of Denmark. And he was the 2nd cousin 3 times removed of the former King Constantine II of Greece.

He was now always by his cousins side of the Supreme Royal Seidhr. He was now 17. He was also Commander of the Royal Magical Regiment. That his wives and people who believed him innocent served to try and defeat the darkness they were there at all attacks on Muggles.

Harry was kept apprised of events in the Magical world they were still looking for him and Bellatrix. But now they knew Voldemort was back and the Magical War was spilling into the mundane world.

Harry knew his cousin wasn't happy. Amelia Bones was keeping her apprised of everything. But Queen Elizabeth had, had enough.

Right now Amelia Bones stood in front of Queen Elizabeth she saw Harry and she knew he was happy. And that her niece and future sister-wives were going to be married within the year.

"This war Madam Bones should not be going on this long. And they shouldn't be hunting my cousin who they say is in league with this Dark Lord", Queen Elizabeth says

"I know your Majesty but there is little I can do with Fudge as Minister and Dumbledore as Headmaster", Amelia says

"I will have both of them here. Captian Longbottom!" Queen Elizabeth calls the man who was like a brother to Harry

"Yes your Majesty", Neville says bowing

"You will deliver a royal message either they present themselves to the palace with you in one week time or I will send my Supreme Royal Seidhr and his company to bring them both in. I want to see the two men who aren't protecting the people. Anyone else you want to come my cousin?" Queen Elizabeth asks Harry

"I think it is time Diggory, Scimgeour, and Dawish in for Queen's judgement", Harry says

"Yes cousin they should be bought in now. I will get in contact with Queen Margrethe and have her here she will deliver justice too", Queen Elizabeth says

"As you wish", Harry says

"Madam Bones you will arrest Diggory, Scimgeour, and Dawish and hold them till it is time for Dumbledore and Fudge to come here. Captain Longbottom will bring you all here in one weeks time", Queen Elizabeth says

"I will your Majesty", Madam Bones says with a curtsy

"I will leave at once with her", Neville says

"You have permission", Queen Elizabeth says

They both leave with a bow.

"You will get justice cousin. Now sent an owl to Queen Margrethe", Queen Elizabeth orders

"Of course your majesty", Harry says wheeling himself out

Harry couldn't wait for justice to be done…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
